


Bloom

by myownway



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Alec is nothing more than a lonely mundane, all he has ever wanted was to find his place in the world. But when he ends up in a bar he knew he should never have stepped foot in, the world he so desperately wants to be part of changes forever.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with drinks at the bar. Drinks at the bar he knew he should never had stepped foot in. Pandemonium wasn’t his normal type of bar, to be honest he didn’t really have a normal type of bar. Drinking and loud public spaces was really not his thing at all, but he was tired and lonely and he was hoping that this place could fix at least one of those problems. 

The music was loudly obnoxious and Alec watched from where he was sitting as the scandalously dressed bodies rubbed against one another in what he assumed they thought of as dancing. Maybe coming here was a mistake, he thought to himself as he took another sip of whatever amber liquid had been pushed in front of him by the barman. He wasn’t much of a drinker and he was sure that was obvious to anyone looking his way, not that he thought anyone was. Dressed all in tight black jeans and a dark blue shirt Alec knew he was the plainest guy in here, nothing special. His green eyes scanned the crowd one more time, still he didn’t know what it was he was looking for, if anything, but it made him feel busy, made him feel like being in this bar had some sort of purpose. 

“Hey there, Pup.” A voice like liquid whispered in his ear and Alec felt a tingle run down his spine making him grip the glass he was holding a little tighter. “You look lonely. Can I be of some company?” 

Alec turned to look at the man who was talking to him, he didn’t think he had ever seen someone so stunning as him. Tall, lean, soft caramel skin, but was caught him was his eyes, they looked as if they were gold. It must be a trick of the light. “You… Why me?” Alec blurted, that wasn’t what he had meant to say, but it was the first thing that had come to his mind. Why would this amazing man want to speak to him. He was nothing but mundane in comparison. 

“Because, out of everyone in this club, you look the most fascinating.” The man leaned in and whispered it in his ear, Alec tried to hold back the shiver in response but he could tell by the chuckle the man made he had definitely felt it. “I’m Magnus.” 

“Alec.” He replied, trying to make his voice not as shaky as it sounded in his head. 

“Tell me dear Alexander, do you know what type of bar this is?” Magnus asked, he made a gesture with the barman and two more drinks appeared in front of him. Alec wanted to ask him how he had done that, it had taken him nearly ten minutes to get the attention of the barman and then another five minutes for his drink to come. 

“No… I mean, not really.” Alec frowned. 

“You have no idea what type of world you’ve walked into have you darling?” Magnus moved in closer, he was practically sitting on the same stool as Alec, but the younger man didn’t mind. There was something so captivating about the way Magnus was, how the little touches made his skin feel like it was on fire and he was craving him already. All he could do was shake his head and he could feel Magnus’ smile. “Would you like me to show you, Pup?” Alec nodded this time and Magnus leaned in a little closer, his fingers dancing against Alec’s pale cheek and then over his eyes as he blinked Alec was sure he saw another flash of gold come from Magnus’ eyes but as he opened them they were gone. “Take another look,” Magnus whispered. Alec frowned and turned his head looking around into the club as Magnus directed him. There were still scandalously dressed bodies dancing against one another, the music still so loud, but as he looked closer at the people dancing he could see something wasn’t quite right. A man in the middle of the dance floor had two dark horns on his forehead, a girl had pale blue skin and seemed to be glittering under the lights of the dance floor. 

“Don’t be scared,” Magnus whispered and Alec turned to look at him and this time there was no denying the glittering gold cat eyes staring back at him. 

“Did you put something in my drink?” Alec asked big he didn’t need to hear the answer from Magnus to know the mysterious man had put nothing in his drink. As weird and out of this world the people around him were, Alec wasn’t scared. 

“This is how you were born to see the world.” Magnus whispered, his fingers still running against Alec’s cheek softly. 

“I don’t understand.” Alec breathed back, he had no idea what was happening. 

“This bar is hidden from the normal world, it can only be entered by a certain type of people. Everyone else will just walk past it. Not really seeing anything at all.” Magnus answered calmly. Alec nodded his head slowly, he was taking the words in but he wasn’t too sure if he was actually grasping what Magnus was saying. “It means you’re special.” 

“I’m… no. I’m not.” Alec whispered. 

“Oh believe me Pup, you have no idea.” Magnus hummed, there was definitely something in the way Magnus spoke that sent a chill through Alec, he just wished he knew what it all meant.


	2. Chapter 1 - Magnus

Magnus senses him as soon as he walked into the bar. The glittering purple of his aura made his head spin, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Tall, broad shoulders, pale porcelain skin. He only wished he could see his eyes from where he was sitting. 

“Magnus, are you even listening to me?” Magnus hates that he had to turn his eyes from his new addiction so soon, but he did nonetheless. 

“Of course I’m listening blueberry,” he said softly, his fingers reaching out and cupping the young warlocks face. “I’ll get the potion to you by tomorrow. We can discuss payment at a later time.” 

“Oh.” Her face fell and Magnus quirked an eyebrow towards her. “It’s just, well I was hoping we could discuss payment now…” Pink sparks danced from her fingertips and Magnus could feel his belt being pulled from its loops. A quick click of his fingers and the sparks were gone and his belt back in place. 

“Another time perhaps blueberry.” He whispered. “Now if you excuse me.” He stood up and without a second glance he made his way down to the downstairs area of the club. 

 

Standing a little closer to him, Magnus could feel the need for him vibrate through his skin. Never in his hundreds of years existence had he felt like this. It was clear the young man, no older than twenty was unaware of the attention he was getting. From where he stood he could see a few demons licking their lips. Magnus has to assume they could smell the power dripping from him. He was sure one of the Downworlders were going to make an advance towards him, so he took his cue and made his way towards him, another click of his fingers and the demon nearest to him sat back down. 

The closer he got the more his head began to spin, a feeling he already wanted more of. “Hello there Pup.” Magnus hummed, he enjoyed the way the young man jumped a little startled, but the scent of arousal blossomed in the air. “You look lonely. Can I be of company?” Magnus knew from the way the mysterious stranger smiled a shy little smile that he would be captivated by him forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all of your comments! Originally as I was writing this it was going to be a one shot or two of Kinky Sugar Daddy Magnus and Alec but it has actually turned into something else and that excites me, It will still have some kinky sugar daddy magnus theme to it (because damn) but there will be more plot development!

Alec was relieved to wake up and realise it had all been a dream. The club. The music. The horns. Magnus. The last part made his heart feel heavy. There was just something about him that made him want him, he just didn’t know exactly what it was he wanted. Not that any of that mattered any more. Right? 

Sitting up slowly he frowned when he didn’t hear the usual creaking of his old rusted bed, there was no ache in his back or horrible twinge in his neck and his long legs weren’t curled and bent miserably, they had been stretched and his body felt relaxed. He looked around and could slowly feel his heart start to race. Where was he? The walls were a rich blue with silver metallic flowers decorated against them. Matching silver and black furniture lined up against the wall. Maybe it was a hotel? Maybe he had passed out and instead of taking him to the hospital someone took him back to their very rich and exquisite hotel room. Another wave of panic took over and he pulled the covers off quickly. Maybe someone took him back to their hotel room and dressed him in dark green silk pyjamas. 

The door of the room opened and Alec’s eyes went there straight away. He didn’t know if his heart continued to race because of panic or something else as Magnus walked in, he was carrying a tray with what looked to be tea and two cups in. “Oh good. You’re awake.” He smiled cheerily. 

“You… where am I?” Alec asked sitting up a little more. Now that he had seen the door open he thought about running, he knew that he should. But instead he tucked his legs under himself and looked up at Magnus, hoping he had all the answers he so desperately needed. 

“You’re at my place.” Magnus answered and he walked with such grace to the bed and sat opposite him. “Drink,” He hummer as he poured the tea, but on second glance Magnus wasn’t pouring the tea at all. Instead he had moved his fingers ever so slightly and the tea was pouring itself. So last night hadn’t been a dream. Or maybe he was still dreaming. Hallucinating? “Alec, I can hear your thoughts from here.” Magnus said so gently that instantly he felt more at ease. The hand now on his knee gave a gentle squeeze and the other handed him the cup of tea. 

Alec drank the tea slowly, Magnus was right it did make him feel a little better. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Alec asked once he had finished the tea. 

“Of course.” Magnus smiled, he sat up a little more in the bed, waved his fingers and the tea and the tray disappeared. Alec couldn’t stop staring at the tray or where the tray had been. “You fainted at the club.” Magnus stated simply and Alec frowned, fainted? He had never fainted before. Why couldn’t he remember it? “It’s nothing to be scared of, your mind is opening up to its full potential.” Magnus’s hand was back on his knee giving it a comforting squeeze. “I opened your eyes, quite literary.” Magnus smiled and Alec rolled his eyes at the cliche. 

“Does it happen a lot? Regular people stumble into bars like that?” Alec asked. All he wanted to do was understand, but with every question and thought he had it was all becoming more and more confusing.   
“To regular people the bar doesn’t exist. The ones that come in, like you, it normally means that far in your blood line you have a connection to the world.” Magnus said simply. “Most of the time it just means you have the ability to see what the world is really made of,” 

“And the world is really made up of demons and witches like you?” Alec frowned. 

“Warlock. Warlocks like me. But yes, demons, vampires, wolves. We all exist.” Magnus shrugged. “But we don’t trouble humans, that’s why you never hear about attacks or sightings in the news.” 

“So you just live among us?” Alec brought a hand up to his head and rubbed it, he could feel a migraine coming on. As if Magnus could sense it he waved his hand again and a bottle of water appeared with a pack of painkillers. Alec smiled weakly in thanks and took two, drinking the water in a few mouthfuls. 

“Or you live amongst us.” Magnus winked and Alec rolled his eyes again making Magnus laugh. “Nothing will change for you, not really. Like i said, someone in your blood line was connected to this world. What’s your surname?” 

Alec looked down, sucking his lip a little between his teeth as he fiddled with the bottle of water in his hands. “My surname is Harrison, but I’m adopted and there was no records found on who my birth parents actually were.” 

“Oh.” Magnus reached forward and slowly unhooked his fingers from the water bottle. “It will be okay, I understand that you’re feeling overwhelmed, is there anything I can do to help?” Magnus asked softly. 

“No… I don’t think so.” Alec sighed, he took a look at their joint hands and smiled softly. Magnus’ hands felt so nice against his. Magnus must have felt something too as he gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Well if you need anything, I’m here.” Magnus smiled, Alec smiled back up at him and with Magnus holding his hand and smiling at him the way he was, Alec truly felt like everything was okay and everything was normal. “So… What made you go to a bar on your own anyway?” Magnus asked, something in his voice sent a little chill through Alec. 

“I guess I was lonely.” Alec shrugged, that seemed like worlds away now. 

“And you were looking for something for the night…” Magnus hummed. 

“Or something.” Alec smiled, honestly, he didn’t really know what he had been looking for. 

“And how about now? Are you still looking for something?” Magnus purred, and all Alec could do was blush in response, he didn’t know how to tell Magnus he think he might have already found it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the smuttiest smut I have ever written...

Magnus knew already that he was completely enchanted by Alec. There was something about his innocence that was just completely endearing to him. Magnus he tried to answer his questions as best he could; he knew the younger man probably had dozens more but as he finished his tea he hadn’t spoke or asked anything in a while. Not since Magnus has asked him what he had originally been looking for in the club. Magnus could feel Alec’s attraction towards him, he could practically feel his heart beat racing every time Magnus touched him. “I was lonely.” Alec finally answered and Magnus would be lying if he denied loving the blush that crept against his perfectly pale skin. 

“Bars can sometimes be the perfect cure for loneliness.” Magnus nods, he knew the feeling all too well. He moved the hand on Alec’s knee a little higher to his thigh and gave it a soft squeeze, it was meant to be a touch of comfort but he could feel the way Alec’s body vibrates towards it. Alec just nodded in response to magnus’ comment, his eyes were focusing in on the way Magnus touched him. “Tell me, were you looking for a one night stand or something more?” Magnus asked, he knew his voice had gone a little deeper; a little huskier, he knew the effect he could have on people and he was glad that Alec seemed to be taking it all in, falling more and more under his spell. 

“Something… more, different…” Alec finally responds and if possible the blush turns even more crimson. 

“Different?” Magnus raises an eyebrow, he could do different. In fact he was certain it was something he excelled in. 

“I don’t really know, just… I don’t like meeting new people.” Alec mumbled, his eyes looking anywhere but at Magnus as he continued to ramble. “And I thought maybe I could find someone and make it a casual thing. I don’t like the idea of having an actual relationship. It’s never… I don’t want that… I just…” 

“Want to make a regular thing with the same person.” Magnus finished, his tone softer now. “There’s no need to be embarrassed Alexander, everyone has needs, and meeting new people to find someone to fulfil them can be tedious.” 

Alec finally looked at Magnus, surprise and wonder all over his face. “Exactly.” He said with a breath of relief. 

“Though, I expect now you know the truth about Pandemonium and the people in there it’s not something you’re still thinking about.” Magnus hummed. 

“What if it is?” Alec asked, Magnus chuckled, he could tell Alec was as surprised as Magnus as the blurted question fell from his lips.

“Then it is something I can definitely make arrangements for.” Magnus smiled. 

“Really?” Alec whispered, and Magnus suddenly had a flashback to his first encounter with the young man, him questioning why Magnus would even want to talk to him. Magnus made a promise to show him just how special he was. 

“Really.” Magnus nodded, he gave Alec’s thigh a soft squeeze, fingers lingering a little higher before moving away and patting his own lap. “Come here, pup.” 

Alec hesitated for a moment and Magnus wondered if maybe he had changed his mind, but Alec pushed the covers away and moved so he was sitting against Magnus lap, something Magnus could feel was new to Alec, but he quickly moved him against him so he was more comfortable. His hand resting on his thigh, his other reaching for the boys face and cupping it gently. “I like to take care of my partners, relationship or not.” Magnus started and Alec nodded his head slowly. “Believe me baby boy, you’re needs are going to be met completely.” He whispers “you just have to trust me. Can you do that?” Alec nodded again, Magnus could see the way his eyes darkened and his lips fell open slightly. “Good boy.” Magnus hummed. The blush deepened and Magnus knew he had unlocked Alec’s submissive nature. 

Magnus made the first move for the kiss, it started slow and steady before need took in. Magnus sucked against Alec’s bottom lip before pushing his tongue into his parting lips, licking the moans straight from him. Alec’s hands came to his shoulders, holding them tightly, a slight tremble in his fingers and Magnus could only smirk at that. Separating Alec’s legs Magnus ran his fingers down Alec’s back, nails sliding over the silk material until they were cupping at his ass. Magnus pondered using magic, a click of his fingers and Alec’s clothes would be in a pile on the floor, but he didn’t want to scare him. Magic in their play would come later, but for now Magnus was satisfied In slipping a hand down the back of his pyjamas and kneading the soft flesh he found there. 

“Please…” Alec whimpered against him and Magnus just smirked. 

“Please what pup?” Magnus hummed as his lips found Alec’s neck, he sucked and bit at his skin and Alec tangled his fingers in Magnus’ shirt as his body buckled against him. Magnus grinned as he licked over the impressive red mark his mouth had left, Alec liked pain and liked being marked and Magnus noted that for later. 

“I… I want… you…” Alec breathed and Magnus chuckled. 

“Oh believe me baby boy, you have me.” Magnus smiles, he leaned in and kissed him again, this time a little slower, he wanted Alec to calm down just a little. 

Slowly, Magnus pulled off the shirt Alec was wearing and slipped the bottoms off him. Alec was gorgeous with clothes on, but naked; Magnus was certain he had actually taken his breath away. “My my, I could look at you like this all day pup.” Magnus smiles, he moved Alec to the bed so he was lying flat on his back looking up at him, his skin was a mixture of marks Magnus had left and his own natural blush. Nails slowly crept along his hips and Magnus straddled his waist, slowly putting pressure on Alec’s hard and leaking shaft. 

“Fuck.” Alec groaned rocking up against him making Magnus smirk even more. Magnus pusher Alec’s legs apart and slid down between them, his eyes dark as he looked up at Alec before pressing kisses against his thighs, around the place Alec wanted him to go so badly and down to his hole. Slowly Magnus kicked around it, he was so teasing he could feel Alec’s need, finally he pushed his tongue against his hole moaning at how good his boy tasted, replacing his tongue with his finger he pushed in slowly, he couldn’t believe how tight he was; it only made him want him even more. He reached up to Alec’s mouth pushing the finger that was just inside him against his lips. Alec wrapped his lips around the digit, tongue running around it and Magnus moaned, he couldn’t wait to discover how sinful Alec’s mouth was. Pulling the finger from his mouth Magnus pushed it back inside of him, this time adding a second and he twisted it, crooning his fingers inside of him till he knew he had lit the spark inside of him. Alec was a mess, rocking down and bucking against his touch. Finally Magnus pusher a third finger inside of him, spreading his hole with his fingers. He was eager to be in him completely; but he didn’t want to hurt him. And secretly, Magnus loves this; loved watching the dark haired boy come undone before his eyes. 

“Please… please I need you.” Alec moaned and Magnus pulled away slowly, his fingers going back to Alec’s mouth and he took them greedily, eyes pleading for Magnus to give him more. 

Slowly, Magnus pushed into Alec, the warm tight heat enclosed around him he did everything in his power not to rock in hard and fast straight away. Once he was in completely, he wrapped Alec’s legs around his waist and pulled him on top of him, the movement making him go even deeper and Alec wrapped around him, body trembling, heart hammering in his chest. 

“Such a good boy.” Magnus whispered before pushing his mouth to his in a hard and owning kiss. That was all they needed before their movements become full of want and need, Alec holding tight against Magnus shoulders, nails digging in as he rocked down against him he’d and fast, Magnus meeting every one of his thrusts with moans spilling from both of their lips. 

Magnus didn’t know how long they were going to last but he didn’t care, he could show the young mortal about his magic stamina later, all he wanted was to feel Alec explode against him. Slowly he teased against Alec’s cock with his talented fingers, as his cock hit against his prostate. “You’re perfect like this baby boy.” Magnus hummed; licking his tongue into his mouth once again, slowly his hand tightened around him more and he moved it up and down to the same rhythm he had created inside him. 

“Please I… I don’t think… I…” Alec groaned and rocked up more, sweat glistening against his body. 

“Let go for me baby boy,” Magnus groaned against his lips and that’s all it took for Alec to come hard against their chests, his hole clenching and tightening around Magnus as the older male fucked him through his orgasm. Once Alec came down from his high Magnus pushed in hard one lay time, filling him with his come as his orgasm ripped through him, teeth finding Alec’s shoulder and he bit down another mark against his boy. 

Once their high had both left them, Magnus waved a hand over their bodies, making them both clean and in boxers; he had a feeling that even though considering what they had just done Alec wouldn’t be comfortable naked around him and the small smile he received proved his point. 

“That… that was…” Alec started but didn’t know where to go with it so he just shut his mouth and smiled, still dazed. 

“I know pup.” Magnus hummed, he pulled him close and started to play with his hair. 

“I like it when you call me that.” Alec blushed, curling into him slightly. 

“Yeah? Like being my pup.” Magnus smiled. “Good boy. Get some sleep, we can talk more when you wake up.” 

Alec nodded, Magnus wondered if his brain was able to catch up with him yet but was glad it hadn’t seemed to. “Stay with me?” Alec asked, his eyes blinking up at him. 

Magnus nodded; though he had never made it a habit to sleep with his boys, he couldn’t resist. “Of course pup, I’ll stay.” He whispered and he watched as sleep took Alec with a smile.


End file.
